


Warm

by NoxuTheAutomaton



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxuTheAutomaton/pseuds/NoxuTheAutomaton
Summary: Some short fluffy Maxwil.





	Warm

The first thing Maxwell felt when he woke up was warmth. Which was unusual, he was normally half-frozen from the draughty condition of his tent, so his first instinct was to sleepily snuggle back into the source of the heat. It was a couple of seconds before the reality that the warmth happened to have an arm, that was currently snaked over Maxwell's waist; and obviously a whole body, from the chest pressed against his back and the gentle breath puffing over his neck.

A slow, careful peek behind him revealed that this body happened to belong to a certain scientist - unless someone was copying his distinctive hair. This was... Confusing to say the least. What in the Constant was he doing before he fell asleep? Maxwell certainly didn't remember the scientist being there, but he did have a certain tendency to have nightmares. And a certain comfortable familiarity with Wilson. Perhaps he had - Wilson shifted ever so slightly behind him, and Maxwell held his breath that he wouldn't wake up. This was ever so embarrassing.

It _was_ equally cozy though, in what, now that he was more awake, was beginning to look a lot more like Wilson's tent than his own. He would just gently shift away then make his exit, unnoticed. Or he would have, if Wilson hadn't tighten his grip on him as soon as he started to inch away. Huh. From his, at times, stand-offish attitude, Maxwell wouldn't have assumed Wilson was one to cuddle. Still, it did make the whole situation more difficult, Maxwell thought lying in the half darkness - slightly flushed from the intimacy of this whole thing.

Perhaps he could just lie here for a little while: to think of an escape plan, of course. He had some time anyway, as Wilson tended to either wake up at the crack of dawn to do who knows what sort of science (normally at an obscenely loud volume), or he had to be forced out of bed before sunset. From the soft light that was already filtering through the tent, Maxwell assumed that Wilson was currently in the latter mood. Plus the bed was comfortable (well, as comfortable as a tent bed could be), and camp was blissfully quiet for once. Wilson, whose arm was still curled around him, was unusually gloveless . From this distance Maxwell could see the little chemical burns and scars that littered his arm and hand, though whether they were pre- or post-constant he couldn't tell. They were endearing none the less, a remind of how seriously Wilson dedicated himself to 'the science', as he seemed to call them (although Maxwell suspected this was because Wilson didn't want to tell anyone what specifically he had a degree in).

The air felt still and pleasant, with a hint warmth about it that signalled that winter was coming to an end. Maxwell had to admit that it was nice to simply lie there and not think about everything so much, even for just a little while. Even if he had been accepted into camp, there was a suggestion of hostility, or tension about the other survivors, an uncertainty in the way they addressed him. But he never felt with Wilson. Now if he could only stop being awfully awkward around the scientist... Well, sleeping with him probably wasn't going to help that. It was probably only a matter of time before he realised how terrible Maxwell really was (it was a wonder the scientist could even stand to be around him, after the way he used him).

"Mornin'."

The half-mumbled greeting startled the magician out of his contemplative stupor. Dammit, the one time Wilson decides to wake up at a reasonable time... Okay, this might be a little difficult to explain.

"Oh, uh, Higgsbury. You're awake..."

There was a airy hum in response, a neutral tone of recognition. He also didn't move away, which was a definite surprise. Maxwell had been expecting more accusation or shouting or kicking-him-out-of-the-tent by now, but nothing of the sort seemed to be happening. At least not yet. Perhaps he could risk a question.

"How, how did I get here?"

That question apparently warranted a short laugh.

"You're the one who asked to sleep here. You seemed kinda... Shaken."

 _Oh_. Maxwell couldn't tell if that made things better or worse. Better, as at least he wasn't intruding uninvited. Worse, because Wilson had _allowed_  him to be here and that increased his embarrassment ten-fold. Although glad he was facing away from Wilson enough to hide his flush, the heat in his face made the room seem almost stifling now, and he longed to kick the blankets around his feet off.

"I should go."

This also gained a laugh - softer- but Wilson offered no actual reply - only adjusted the arm around Maxwell, and released a small sigh. Not irritated, just a sigh. The possibility that he was allowed to stay made something flutter in Maxwell's chest. Sometimes the Constant wasn't so bad.


End file.
